You Owe Me
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Pam and Joy do not read this! that goes double for you pam! An undercover mission puts Yusuke in danger...in danger of killing the basard assassin!


I own nothing.  
  
I want to own Koenma's pacifier...I dun know why....  
  
Duo: You see I'm not even that weird.  
  
ooo...you said weird...  
  
*reader's scooting away.*  
  
"You owe me big."  
  
"Yeah yeah...We got the point Kuwabara. Just deal with it."  
  
"This is going to be fun..."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Hes here!"  
  
Our favorite little group where on an undercover assignment. They were trying to hunt down an assassin, who'd been on the run for over two decades. Hiei, was acting as demon who needed the use for the Assassin. Kurama and Yusuke were playing hid brothers, and Kuwabara who got the short end of the job was playing......  
  
The human slave.  
  
Oh Hiei was enjoying this. Yusuke was as well, and only Kurama seemed a little concerned for the human.  
  
Kuwabara was wearing all black, *Master* Hiei's orders. He had a black sleeveless shirt, and black open long sleeved shit over it. And black pants, but no shoes. His hair was down too, and they had used make up to put faded scars on his hands and neck.  
  
He was fuming, but had to shove his angers for this mission aside, and welcome in the killer.  
  
A tall demon, with dark black hair, and red eyes followed Kuwabara in. The demon was pale, and his lips were purple. He had vampire like teeth, and long nails, with very feminine hands. He wore a black trench coat, and combo boots. The rest was hidden away.  
  
"Master, Kudo, has arrived."  
  
Kudo looked at Kuwabara with a bemused smiled. "Hmm...slavery...very nice."  
  
Kuwabara restrained himself and led the killer to a chair in front of Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke. Hiei in all black, while Yusuke and Kurama wore white. Kurama had put his hair up, and Yusuke had fake glasses on, which too Boeton's opinion made him look sexy.  
  
Kuwabara bent down and bowed,"My Dear Master's and dear guest, may I get you anything?"  
  
Kudo smiled again. It seemed as if he was enjoying this.  
  
"Yes, 4 wines, slosh a drop and we'll send you downstairs." Hiei barked. Kuwabara faked a shiver and did a hurried bow leaving the room.  
  
'So far so good...'Hiei thought.  
  
"Kudo welcome."  
  
"No time for pleasantries...tell me...who do you wish for me to maim? Murder? Torture? Kill?" Kudo said eagerly.His red eyes, which were surprisingly darker than Hiei's flashed.  
  
Yusuke had to restrain himself from punching Kudo's big fat purple lips.  
  
"A demon family." Kurama said coolly. "They are quiet a nuisance."  
  
Kudo turned his lazy gaze too him and observed him, "My my...your a pretty one."  
  
"Master...your wine."Kuwabara had appeared placing 4 empty glasses in front of each person.   
  
He filled Yusuke's glass and whispered to Yusuke, "Koenma says we have to distract him for half an hour."  
  
He filled Hiei's glass, "Back up in 30 minutes, all the microphones are up."  
  
He filled Kurama's glass, "Distract him as much as you can.You might have to use those good looks."  
  
Kurama inwardly cringed.  
  
'Oh great...how many fu*king demons do I have to keep seducing?!' Kurama thought, keeping his calm mask.  
  
When Kuwabara poured Kudo's glass, the demons grabbed his wrist and pulled him down wards. "Listen slave...I always like to add a little flavor to my wine."  
  
Kuwabara starred back at him coolly.  
  
"Yes, m'lord?" Luckily Kudo did not catch the sarcasm.  
  
Kudo pulled off Kuwabara's long sleeved shirt, and took his arm, his nails grew long and he quickly slashed a part of his skin, Blood shot out, and into his wine glass.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes had widened with surprise.  
  
Kudo swirled it and drank, "Good year. Good blood type."   
  
Kuwabara went down to retrieve his other shirt, when Kudo said, "Leave it off servant...you look better that way." Kuwabara nodded, and Kudo once again, grabbed his arm. "Sit with me, in case I want a refill."  
  
Kurama notticed Yusuke gripping his pants, and Leaned over acting as if he was getting a cookie, set out on a trey. "Calm down Yusuke...Another few minutes."  
  
Hiei remained calm though he flickered his eyes to Kuwabara's wounds. "Don't get blood on my floor."  
  
Kuwabara picked up the black shirt and covered the wound, he was about to wipe off the blood making a trail down his arm, when Kudo grabbed him.  
  
He slowly licked the blood off his arm, and helplessly Kuwabara could only watch him do so. He was feeling a little afraid, and getting nervouse goosebumps.  
  
Yusuke was cutting his skin with his nails, and looked ready to spit fire.  
  
Hiei and Kurama glanced at him nervously.  
  
No one in the room was getting a kick out of this anymore.  
  
Kudo noticed the glare, and chuckled, "I'm sorry young one...is this your property?"  
  
"Yes he is." Yusuke snapped.  
  
"I gave that human to my younger brother as a stress reliever." Hiei took a sip of his wine. "He is his favorite toy."  
  
Kudo smiled. "My..." He looked Kuwabara in his frightened eyes. "I'll have to try him out myself."  
  
Kurama twitched.  
  
Oh...he wanted to kill that...  
  
'Remain calm...calm...you can feed him to your plants, and make fertilizer for your mother's plants later.' Kurama told himself.  
  
Hiei bit his tongue slightly. This might get out of hand.  
  
"This wine is my favorite...what about yours?"  
  
Kudo smiled, "I always preferred white wine, year 63." Hiei nodded at Kuwabara, and gratefully, he went to fetch it.   
  
Kudo's eyes followed him the entire time.  
  
"Now...Kudo...how much for 6 demons? A parent, his brother, and sister, and the three children?"   
  
Kudo smiled, the sadistic smile on his face.  
  
"Himm...what level of demon?"  
  
Kurama pulled out a file, "they are level type:8"  
  
Kudo whistled, "My...those are strong." He smiled looking eager. "Hmm...how many females? Males?"  
  
"Four females, Two males."  
  
"What species of demon?"   
  
"They're powers consist of Wind elements, and Ice."  
  
Kudo whistled again.  
  
"Very powerful stuff....4O grand for the four females. And another 40 for the males."  
  
Hiei frowned, "That's too much. I'm not a fool." Kudo chuckled leaning back, "And neither am I...You...are very powerful...I'd say stronger than the ones you want me to face...yet...you can't defeat them right?...So my price is going to be a little high."  
  
Kuwabara came back in and poured the wine.  
  
"Hang in there Kuwa." Yusuke whispered. Kuwabara dared to steel a glance.  
  
"I admit, I'm scared. Bad, bad feeling in my gut." He was speaking fast as he poured the drinks.  
  
"We're almost through." Hiei sent the message telepathically. "Stop bit*ing."  
  
Kurama offered Kuwabara a gentle smile, and a light tap on the hand.  
  
Kuwabara then went over to Kudo. He almost sloshed the wine, when Kudo began to stroke his leg.  
  
Hiei noticed, and his glare hardened.  
  
"Do you need that 'special ingredient' again, gentle sir." Kuwabara almost gagged. Ugh...sucking up to this...ugh.....Kuwabara was going to wash his mouth out with soap.  
  
Kudo swirled the wine.  
  
"My dear slave how nice...What is your name slave?"  
  
Kuwabara was a little taken aback. He quickly recovered and lied, "Kazu my good Lord."  
  
Kudo sipped his wine, and considered Kuwabara's offer for the 'Special ingredient'  
  
"Kneel slave."  
  
Kuwabara mentally sighed, but did as he was told.  
  
Kudo put the wine in his mouth and grabbed Kuwabara roughly by the hair.  
  
He meshed his lips with Kuwabara's and it was obvious he was frenching him. A Trickle of wine ran down Kuwabara's lips, as the demon sucked his face. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama sat their wide eyed, mouths agape, and tempers roaring up.  
  
Kudo held Kuwabara's hands refusing to let Kuwabara free, his tongue swirling in Kuwabara's mouth. Kuwabara squeezed his eyes shut, only being able to pray for this to end.  
  
When Kudo released him, he swallowed the wine, and smiled. "MMMMM...Young one...you have excellent taste." He smiled at Yusuke who ignored him and looked at Kuwabara.   
  
Kuwabara's eyes were wide, and the back of his hand was pressed to his mouth. His face was flushed, and he trembled. But what was worse was the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Listen to me...I'll cut the price in half, if you let me have a go with this one." Kudo said resting his hand on Kuwabara's head.  
  
This was where Kuwabara made a mistake.  
  
With his other hand, he smacked Kudo away. Hiei mentally cursed and Kudo back slapped Kuwabara hard. "You fool!" Kudo said angrily.   
  
Kuwabara had risen, and hand on his cheek. Kudo grabbed him, and hit him again, sending him crashing into the piano.  
  
The demon smiled grabbed Kuwabara, "My...Kazu...I might have some fun with you. Such spirit." He kissed Kuwabara again.  
  
And this was where Kudo mad a mistake.  
  
"BAST*RD! GET THE FU*K OFF KUWABARA!" Yusuke had leapt up raging and tackled Kudo. All three went tumbling and Yusuke wound up on top of Kudo, and began to punch the hell out of him.  
  
Kurama had snapped as well and was helping to hold him down. Hiei looked calm, but his eyes were ablaze. Even though Hiei was not a big fan of Kuwabara, there was just some things you did not do to him. He stabbed his sword in each of Kudo's legs.  
  
And back up arrived.  
  
"What the-?!" Koenma's eyes bugged out.   
  
One of the men, Koenma had brought looked at Koenma, "Th..They needed our help?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kudo was being dragged off, while people mingled in the room, discussing how the greatest assassin had finally been caught. Kuwabara sat on a giant pillow, facing a corner.  
  
Boeton offered to help his wounds, but he shrugged her off.  
  
Hiei, and Kurama approached him.  
  
Hiei spoke first, "You did good hum-Kuwabara."  
  
Kurama next, "Are you all right? Are you injuries bad...?"  
  
"Leave me alone right now please. I'll be fine."  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at each other, and hesitantly left Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke stood there watching his best friend, and went to him. He plopped down right next to him, and starred at the corner with him. Finding the corner boring, he starred at Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara was crying.  
  
"Kuwa...what's wrong!?"  
  
Kuwabara wiped his eyes. "You'll laugh...its a stupid reason to be upset." Yusuke took Kuwabara's hand, "What that bas...Yo have every reason to be upset..."   
  
Kuwabara looked Yusuke in the eyes. "Uram...Urameshi...I wanted my first kiss to with someone I honest to goodness loved." Yusuke looked surprised. "That was...?" Kuwabara nodded.  
  
He blushed and pulled his hands away, hugging his knees, "I wanted it to be with you." Yusuke went red, and Kuwabara began to tremble more. "Please don't hate me."  
  
Yusuke smiled and grabbed Kuwabara's hand; blue eyes met brown. Kuwabara flushed a deep red when Yusuke placed himself over Kuwabara. "Urame..."  
  
"I love you...and I would love to give you your first *real* kiss."   
  
Kuwabara's face rent redder than a tomato, and tentatively he raised his head to kiss Yusuke. Yusuke smiled, he boldly leaned down capturing Kuwabara's lips.  
  
They were soft and gentle, moving unsurely. Yusuke erged Kuwabara to be a bit bolder, but finally he decided to take control of things. His tongue gently entered Kuwabara's mouth not wanting to remind him of what Kudo did. He gently stroked the insides of Kuwabara's mouth. Kuwabara's whole body went red, and Yusuke had to hold him to keep him from laying on the floor.  
  
Yusuke gently licked Kuwabara's lower lip and pulled away kissing, Kuwabara's cheeks. "Be mine." He purred.  
  
Kuwabara smiled his tears gone. "Always." 


End file.
